


Heard Round the World

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets shot, Danny is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard Round the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for thenewpub  
> Prompt: Shot heard round the world

“ If I shoot you for being an idiot can _that_ be 'the shot heard round the world'? What the hell were you thinking?” Danny bellows at him. It's too loud for Steve to actually tune him out even with all his training in resisting enhanced interrogation.

Steve doesn't see why they are continuing the debate about the origin of that line, when he knows he's right. Besides his debating skills aren't at their best.  
Steve looks down at the hole in his arm that the EMT is trying to get to stop leaking.

“ I don't thinking shooting me again would help” he says and really Steve has to wonder if he might have lost more blood than he thought. It's the only thing he can think of that would make him stupid enough to wind Danny up more.

“WHAT? You're making a fucking JOKE now? I am covered Steven, literally covered, in your blood and you think this is the best time to crack wise?” Steve can see Danny is getting wound up for a full blown rant and shakes his head at his own stupidity. Getting shot is one thing but Steve really needs to learn when to shut his mouth. Sgt Halawa appears out of now where then and saves him by dragging Danny away to complain about something.  
Steve let's his eyes slip shut to the sight and sound of Danny flailing and yelling.

“Shot heard round the world” Steve mutters “ You're cracking jokes, why cant I? It's my stupid arm with a hole in it.” He is aware he might sound a wee bit petulant. Tough shit. He needs a nap.

The last thing he hears before he passes out is Danny yelling.

“MOUTH heard round the world” Steve thinks and smiles.He's not stupid enough to say _that_ outloud


End file.
